


One Perfect Day

by armlessphelan



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armlessphelan/pseuds/armlessphelan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Sonny seem to have been waiting forever to get married, and then the big day finally arrives. But little do they know that someone has prepared a surprise for their special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Perfect Day

It was supposed to be Will's perfect day. He was supposed to marry the love of his life, the man who chose him above all others. Instead, he watched as Sonny drew his last breath, his eyes clouded over with fear.

"THIS IS UNHOLY!" Jennifer Horton screamed as she waved a her arms. In one hand was the gun that had ended Sonny's life, and in the other was the detonator for the bomb strapped to her chest. "Jesus does not approve of this!"

"Who are you say what Jesus thinks?" Maggie yelled indignantly. "Jennifer, just calm down. Please. Nobody else needs to get hurt."

"Shut up, old woman! All you ever do is judge everyone when that is the work of our Lord! And our Lord and Saviour speaks through ME, not you!" Jennifer aimed her gun at her aunt and fired. Maggie grabbed her chest, trying to stop the bleeding, then fell. Victor dropped to his knees beside her.

Jennifer pointed the gun at Will, who shrank away in fear, then moved on to Marlena.

"And you, the great, sainted Marlena Evans. Why are you even allowed in the House of God? I seem to remember when you were dabbling in witchcraft!"

"Actually, she was possessed by Satan," Sami corrected before Jennifer screamed at her to shut up.

"This whole disgusting thing is an abomination, and I am appalled that not a one of you would stand up for what is right! What about the children? Won't someone think of the children!"

"The children say that too much fried chicken makes you a crazy bitch." Theresa Donovan burst into the church, wielding a shotgun. "Jen-Jen, I always knew you were an awful, spiteful, evil cunt, but this shocks me. It really does. If anyone in town were a murderous homophobe, I thought it would be that closet case Jordan or her girlfriend Sheryl."

"I'm not gay!" Jordan shouted.

"That's what you're denying?" Rafe yelled incredulously.

"We'll talk later," Jordan assured him.

Angry, Jennifer fired another round, striking Abe. Nobody moved to help him because he was black. "Theresa, my nemesis. Of course you're here to serve the Dark One. You and your drugs and your alcohol. You almost ruined my son, but with prayer and the Bible, I managed to save his soul."

"I don't think beating your son with a book until he loses half his IQ qualifies as saving him. Oh, and Jen, HE was MY dealer. You bitch. Now stop this. You've already killed three people. And you say I'm the evil one?"

"I am cleansing these people with a blood sacrifice! As our Lord sacrificed himself, I sacrifice these heathens to save this town from becoming a modern day Sodom and Gomorrah! I AM A GOOD PERSON!”

“With shitty roots. Now stop this, Jennifer. Before I do something I'll really enjoy.” Theresa cocked the shotgun and pointed it at the crazy woman. “Now you and your shitty ass roots need to settle the fuck down.”

“And language like that is why I do what I do. You vile beast.” Jennifer pressed down on the lever, and the church exploded.

When Will regained consciousness, he found his mother lying on top of him. She was heavy. He cried out in pain, his left leg feeling like it was on fire.

“There's another one over here!” Someone pulled Sami's body from atop of Will. It was that new guy Sonny had hired at the club. Ben? Will thought that was his name. “Hey, hey, you're Will, right? You're gonna be fine. There's ambulances and cops on the way. My sister called them. I was passing by when the explosion happened. That woman on you, I don't know if she's... The doctors will know.”

“Sonny! Is he? Is Sonny okay?”

Ben shook his head. “I'm so sorry. He was in the blast zone. The bomb or what it was the went off, it shredded him. I'm so, so sorry.”

Will clutched Ben to his chest, needing to feel the warmth of the man to get past the pain. Ben held him back.

“You antagonized a mentally ill woman with a gun! Theresa, what were you thinking? All of these people are dead because of you!”

“And here is the sainted Doctor Dan, blaming me for his crazy ass girlfriend shooting people and blowing up a church. God, you are so fucking self-righteous. Why is it my fault? Why isn't Jen's dead ass responsible for what she did?”

Closing his eyes, Will just kept telling himself he would wake up. He told himself that even as he was loaded into the ambulance. Ben held his hand the entire ride, telling him it would be okay. It never would.


End file.
